


例行維護

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 中文譯文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Jill的精神狀況很差，於是Dana雇用Dorothy照顧Jill一個晚上。Jill和Dorothy又更了解彼此一些。





	例行維護

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regular Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766781) by [EverythingIsNumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNumbers/pseuds/EverythingIsNumbers). 



> （翻自原文）開頭和結尾的部份是採用遊戲中的對話，在那之中的情節則是留給玩家想像。這是我嘗試補足情節的作品。
> 
> [Sukeban games的官方推特分享了這篇文章！](https://twitter.com/SukebanGames/status/808475464582959104)  
> 對他們致上好多的感謝和愛！
> 
> 如果有人想看更多，我寫了類似[續集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411736)的東西在這裡。

Jill關閉調酒機臺，陰極射線閃爍一下螢幕便失去訊號。後頭的BTC圖案的微弱霓虹燈有規律的一明一暗，表示休眠中。從工作中解放了，她盯了無訊號的螢幕一會兒，誇張的吐出一口氣，然後從吧檯後頭出來。

「Hooooneeeeeey!」門一打開，某位熟客的聲音便傳了過來。一位看起來極為年輕的紅髮Lilim女孩端詳起吧檯，她一如往常穿著短裙和繫了活潑蝴蝶結的蓬蓬袖上衣。針對她入夜後的工作，這是個十分嚴謹的打扮。

「啊，Dorothy。抱歉，我們正要打烊。」但Dorothy還是像個孩子那樣踮起腳尖走了過來。Jill 平靜的去點唱機的位置關掉音樂。

「我知道，我是為了妳來的！」Lilim女孩沒有繼續走向吧檯，而是衝向Jill，讓她一個措手不及，再將Jill拉進由人造伺服手臂構成的擁抱。

「為了我來？為、為什麼妳要抱我？」Jill僵直著，抬高她的手肘。她們背後的門打了開來，Jill不安的回頭看來者是誰。同時，Dorothy把臉埋入Jill胸口。

「因為我付錢讓她這麼做的！」來者宣布。是Dana。她從辦公室出來，看起來很滿意事情的發展。Jill望著她又低頭看向Dorothy。

「一‧整‧夜。」Lilim女孩說完招搖的蹭著她。

「再說一遍？」

「簡而言之：Dorothy會跟妳回家，而且不會離開妳身邊。」

「妳想要達成什麼目的？」Jill挑起一邊眉毛。她垂下雙手將手插進圍裙口袋，小心翼翼的避開一切會令Dorothy誤解成是在鼓勵她侵犯個人空間的舉動。Dana對她們露齒而笑。

「首先是要平復妳早些時候的怒火，用一些擁抱或一桶冰水，二擇一。妳已經冷靜一點了，但老實說，我知道不該留妳獨自一人度過夜晚。至少抱抱能帶給妳頓悟或是其他的什麼。」

Jill的手伸出口袋，如此一來她的手臂才能在胸前交叉做出戒備。Dorothy的頭湊了過來。

「這個邏輯很怪。」

「哪會怪。妳需要抱抱，很多很多抱抱。此時此刻妳需要一點人類．．．呃．．．」Dana瞄了一眼Dorothy。「．．．類人接觸。妳獨處過了。而現在要照我的規矩來做。」

Dorothy停止磨蹭的動作，抬起眼看往Jill。「請好好照顧我！」她的語調輕快，帶有調笑成分。

在她們回公寓的路上，Jill點出比起她照顧Dorothy，這更像是Dorothy在照顧她。夜晚的街道很危險，Dorothy這類的工作者必須有自衛的能力，這是個約定俗成的道理。Jill明白她是容易被盯上的目標，因此她總是會確保自己走在體面人士附近，以及街上最明亮的地區。

Dorothy或許也深知這點。儘管不知道Jill家在哪裡，她仍堅持要牽手，而且幾乎是拖著Jill沿人行道走。每碰上一個岔路口，她便詢問Jill方向，再哼著不成調的歌曲，回頭對她投以心照不宣的微笑，繼續行進。

當她們爬著通往她BTC宿舍的樓梯時，Jill很不幸的撞見她的兩位鄰居，一對住樓下的老夫妻，住處和她差了三層樓。她很快的瞥見女人對男人耳語，同時曖昧的指向她這邊。

_天啊，她們看起來是什麼樣子？_ 她想。嬌小的Lilim正熱情的帶領她回家。從這個時間和這一地區的素質來判斷，不用費什麼功夫就能推測出Dorothy的職業。她可不想惹上麻煩。

Jill俐落的引領她進屋，飛快帶上門，如釋重負的呼出一口氣。她們總算能獨處了。

_等等．．．_

她全身一震。 _獨處。_

「這就是妳的窩！」Dorothy講得有點太大聲了。Jill縮了一下。她的鄰居有聽見嗎？她希望沒聽見。這牆壁到底有多厚？

「Jill，很有妳的風格！」

Jill眨了眨眼，摸索著電燈開關。她看見在前廊的Dorothy對她露出開朗的微笑，燈泡冷冰冰的光線照出她輪廓。Lilim很確實有很好的夜視力。

「很有我的風格？這是什麼意思？」Jill問。

「小小的。」Dorothy毅然決然的開口，接著又顯得遲疑。

「小小的？」

「還很．．．舒適？像是適合躲藏的小洞穴。初次見面的時候，我以為妳是那種沒人強迫妳出門妳就會宅起來的類型。」Jill踢掉鞋子往裡面走去。她試圖重新檢視她的公寓。從哪開始？最引人注目的大概是啤酒罐。未開封的啤酒堆疊在角落，而空罐子幾乎落在地板每一處。她這樣看起來很邋遢。並不是說裝潢擺設有比較像樣。洞穴？說是陋室還差不多。

牆壁上貼了土裡土氣的演唱會海報，那些演唱會Jill從來都沒去過。她對其中兩張分外顯眼的海報感到尷尬：特大張的Julianne戰士模型海報，和酒吧的搞笑海報，放大版的Dana照片搭配粗體字「世界第一讚老闆」。有個櫃子裝滿了她浪費錢買的公仔，還有個收藏酒的廉價組裝式櫥櫃。唯一的家具是臺小冰箱，小冰箱上頭放有電視，以及棉被上有污漬的暖桌。Jill看著暖桌旁亂七八糟的環境，顯然暖桌便是洞穴的中心點了。

更不用說她最近心情很差不想動。她坐的老位置附近都是用過的衛生紙和速食包裝紙。

兩個字總結，可悲。Jill垂下肩膀，希望她現在人是在其他地方。要是Dana有先給她一點預警就好了，這樣好歹她能於Dorothy入侵以前稍作整理。也許她還能保有一些僅存的自尊。

Jill沮喪的看著Dorothy優雅的脫下鞋子，進入前還細心的將鞋子擺至一旁，接下來沉默籠罩了她們。Jill不自在的站立，Dorothy緩緩接近，她不知道自己該如何是好。Dorothy明顯打著什麼主意，Jill害怕她有什麼意圖。幸運的是，睡眼惺忪Fore在屋內漫步，正好拯救了她。

「貓咪！」Dorothy大叫，改變方向得以蹲下撫摸他。她保持安靜，看著Dorothy和他培養感情，人造手臂撫過她黑色的毛，又搔著他一邊腦袋。Fore發出呼嚕聲，顯然很高興有位精神奕奕的同伴。Jill彆扭的站著，半抱住手臂，聆聽Dorothy稱讚她的貓。

「他喜歡妳。」她終於開口。

「我也喜歡他。」Dorothy簡單的說，再回頭看Jill。她的眼睛是和髮色相同的紅，眼睛深處植入了一道道雷射，鏡片，與極其具有人類溫度的光學纖維。「那麼，開始以前，能不能先帶我認識認識環境？畢竟我不單是來工作的。」

「妳不單是來工作的？」

Dorothy翻了個白眼。

「廢話。我們是朋友，對吧？何況我從沒有見過妳在Valhalla以外的樣子，弄得好像只有工作時才有妳這個人的存在似的。妳知道幾乎整整一個月我去的時候妳人都在嗎？好像妳都沒有停止工作過。我想看妳在非上班時間的模樣。」

「噢。」Jill揉了揉鼻子，低落的四處查看。「然後呢？目前為止有哪裡不同嗎？」Dorothy笑著搖搖頭。

「沒什麼差別。但我猜那是因為妳還穿著制服。」她邊說邊示意。Jill木然的低頭看著自己。她當然還穿著整套的制服，背心，領帶，和太過緊身的窄裙。服務業的盔甲。「妳何不去換成比較舒服的打扮？」Dorothy詢問，並用她一閃一閃的機械眼睛拋了個媚眼。  
Jill聽了她的話，決定回她狹小的房間更衣，同一時間，Dorothy把腳伸進暖桌取暖。一分鐘後她回來，身上穿了寬鬆的卡其褲，和前面印有BTC圖案的普通T恤。Dorothy瞧見她便偏了偏頭。

「這不是我平常給人那樣的暗示後會得到的結果，但是好吧。如果這是人類Jill會穿的，我接受。」

「人類Jill？是什麼的相反詞．．．」

「薪水奴隸Jill。」

「啊。」Jill在門廊徘徊著。Dorothy皺起眉。

「妳已經脫掉制服了，可是妳沒卸下妳的服務業嘴臉。怎麼了嗎？」Jill站至門檻無助的張望。

「妳不會覺得麻煩嗎？」她約略的指了指公寓周圍。

「什麼麻煩？」Dorothy眉頭緊皺往周圍看。

「很髒亂。妳說對了，這是我的洞穴，不過是個豬圈。」

「哪會！」Dorothy的聲音清脆。「我接過家裡比這邊還髒上好幾倍的客人，這嚇不倒我的。」

「好吧，可是這嚇倒我了。」Jill緩緩的說。Dorothy偏著頭聆聽。她看起來似乎是在處理資訊。Jill繼續說下去。「這幾天我過得很糟，好像把公寓變成了．．．」聲音漸弱，她聳聳肩。Dorothy點點頭。

「自憐之家？」Dorothy直言不諱的接話。「我懂。嘿，不如我們花個幾分鐘來打掃。我會幫妳整理。」

「妳確定嗎？這不是妳的工作。」

「確定。我不單是來工作的，記得嗎？」

 

一些時間過去了，最後Jill提著裝得太滿的垃圾袋去一樓的垃圾桶倒，她的腳踏在反光溼滑的水泥地上。Glitch city的夜晚很常見下雨，這是件好事，因為可以令煙霧不飄散。Jill花了點時間在垃圾桶的遮雨棚下點燃香菸。她深深吸入一口菸，憋住氣讓煙霧填滿肺部，彷彿這麼做能夠驅趕一點寒意。有那麼一秒，她考慮要離開，不過恐怕Dana是對的。獨自一人也許並非現在的她所需要的。再者，於入夜後的Glitch City來趟自省之旅可不是什麼明智之舉，大家就是這樣失蹤的。

幾分鐘後，她下定決心。她用電線桿掐滅菸頭，小跑步離開遮雨棚以免淋溼，接著前往組合式公寓。她做了好幾次深呼吸，才打開套房的門，儘量不發出聲響的溜進去。她一進屋便重新鎖好門上的雙重鎖，她轉身看見Dorothy盤腿坐在暖桌，Jill一貫的位置，誇張的拍著Fore。

「妳去得有點久。」她溫和的說。

「抱歉，我抽了下菸。」

「知道。過來，坐下。」她從桌子底下拖出一個坐墊，拍了拍坐墊表示邀請。Jill遲疑了一下才照做。她輕輕埋入暖桌內，坐下的同時把坐墊拉得更遠一些。她凝視桌子的當下，雨滴正打在外頭，她突然有了自覺。接下來會發生什麼事？

「妳看起來好冷。」Dorothy調笑。「我們應該來處理一下。」Jill抬眼看向笑得像隻貓的Dorothy。Jill的大腦沒有去應付調情，反而比較類似當機。手足無措的她錯過了對話時機。

Dorothy肯定是注意到了。她的笑容變得更加溫柔，她接著開口。「妳的櫥櫃裡有一些熱可可。要不要我來泡一些？讓妳暖和身子。」Jill傻傻的點著頭，Dorothy起身走向小廚房打開櫃子。她盯著勤奮的打理自己凌亂毛髮的Fore。

Jill嘗試思考，她到底在緊張什麼？有什麼好害怕的嗎？她信任Dorothy，她知道她完全不用畏懼那位Lilim女孩。那麼為什麼當沒有吧檯阻隔她們時，她忽然變得無法自然而然的對話呢？

「我喜歡妳的馬克杯，它們都好可愛。」Dorothy說，她擺出一組對杯，其中一個杯子上頭的圖案是抓著愛心軌跡的機器人，另一個則是相同風格的機器人在澆水。

「這是電視節目的角色。」Jill平鋪直敘的說。

「是什麼劇情？」Dorothy問，她用湯匙把巧克力粉平均加入馬克杯裡。「和可愛的機器人有關嗎？」

「有，我是說，劇情和很多東西都有關。」

「感覺還不賴。我喜歡可愛的機器人。」

「因為妳是可愛的機器人？」Dorothy停下從特製壺口注入熱水的行為，給了Jill一個困惑的笑。

「Honey，妳是在撩我嗎？」Jill用鼻子哼了一聲。

「我幹嘛要撩妳？妳已經要過夜了，不是嗎？」

「所以那算是個真誠的讚美囉？」

她繼續原本的動作，擺了馬克杯和湯匙在Jill面前，這次她與Jill面對面而坐。Jill露出柔和的微笑，開始攪拌馬克杯。

「就是這個！我就是為了這個來的。」Dorothy驚呼。

「哈？什麼東西？」

「妳，坐在桌子旁，手上有馬克杯，對我笑，臉還有點紅，沒有穿著工作需要的服裝。」她啜了口馬克杯裡的可可，沿杯緣盯著Jill看。

「 _妳_ 在撩 _我_ 嗎？」

「只是在觀察人類Jill的日常習慣。」她聳肩。Jill徐徐點頭，攪著馬克杯裡的液體，看向窗外。外面的風景是染上雨霧的霓虹，形狀不規則的物體於大樓間穿梭，在那以外的城市陷入少有的安寧。

她們默默的喝完可可，兩人都往窗戶外頭張望，而Fore爭著要引起她們注意。喝完之後，Dorothy把她們的馬克杯收到水槽，然後站在廚房門口雙手插腰。

「接下來呢？」她問。「我是為妳來的，夜晚還早得很。」

「什麼意思？」

「我要認真了。我來這裡的目的我們彼此心知肚明，只要妳給出指示，我會做妳想要我做的任何事情。我會穿妳想要我穿的任何服裝，妳想要我怎麼觸碰妳我就怎麼觸碰妳。假如妳要的話，我甚至可以玩角色扮演。那是我的專長。」Dorothy打住，因為Jill正搖著頭。

「不．．．我明白Dana派妳來照顧我，確保我不做蠢事，是吧？我們可以點到為止。我現在沒事了。我沒有要開始吞藥丸還是什麼的，妳工作完成了。」Jill嘆氣。「我還有多餘的坐墊，妳能躺我的床，我睡這裡就好了。我很感謝妳的幫忙和關心。真的。」

雖然很困難，但Jill強迫自己在說這些話的時候要和Dorothy四目交接。她說完後，Dorothy的表情變了，Jill發覺Dorothy流露了極為罕見的憂心神色。她看著那位Lilim放下手走回桌子，垂著眼，坐至Jill對面。

「那Jill，能換妳替我做點什麼嗎？」Dorothy詢問，Jill不解為何她的聲音顫抖。她嚥了口氣。

「什麼事？」她突然感覺心中的愧疚勝過了悲傷。

「就讓我抱抱妳好嗎？妳不用喜歡上抱抱，妳不需要回抱。只要站好，給我五分鐘，假裝我是真的在幫妳。」Jill再一次的緘默許久。Dorothy坐得直挺挺，她一面注視桌子，一面絞動手指。

「好吧，」她說，同時嘗試去思考。腦中一片空白，所以她重複說了一遍。「好吧。」

接著，緩緩的，Dorothy繞過桌子悄悄爬到Jill身邊，躺在她腿上。她的舉動既溫柔又從容，Jill因為她的觸碰而顫抖。她感覺Dorothy的人造手臂環繞她的腰，牢牢抱住她，力道又不至於太緊。她的重量落在Jill大腿上，不重，卻也不是這樣嬌小的女孩該有的那般輕。  
Jill高抬雙肘，不確定是否該碰她，或如何碰她，Jill坐得直挺挺，彷彿是根柱子。有那麼一段時間，她僅聽得見她的呼吸聲，雨聲，以及Lilim特有的電子嗡嗡音。那電子音在Jill耳裡忽然變得非常逼真，如同她心跳那樣逼真。她再度嚥了口氣。

Dorothy很溫暖，這是另一件她預料之外的事情。她知道幾乎所有的Lilim都帶有些熱度，但他們通常沒有和人類匹配的體溫。Dorothy一定是刻意用巧克力和暖桌讓自己變溫暖的。就為了這件事。

她緩緩放下手臂，彆扭的放到Dorothy背上。Dorothy輕柔的收緊腰部的擁抱，當作回應。Jill受驚似的坐挺身體，她嘗試不要那麼緊繃。她告訴自己放輕鬆，這不過是Dorothy，她可以隨時拒絕。安分躺著的Dorothy大有助益，事情不會進行得過分快速。情況會好轉的。懶洋洋的Fore從桌上平淡的盯著她們。

「妳還好嗎？」Dorothy對著Jill的肚子咕噥。

「還好。」Jill微笑，她遲疑了一下，開始用手指梳過那位Lilim的頭髮。  
就跟她其他部位一樣，摸起來異常人類，但不知怎的更柔軟乾淨。Dorothy蹭著她，和Fore被搔頭時的反應一樣。她們維持這樣的姿勢一陣子，Jill看向外頭的街道，聆聽雨聲。

「妳知道，如果妳沒有推開我，我會一直賴著不走喔。」Dorothy終於開口，聲音含糊。

「我大概猜到了。」Jill說。她邊嘆氣邊將Dorothy從她腿上拉下來坐直。Dorothy睡眼惺忪的眨著眼，臉上掛著一半憂鬱，一半滿意，但比幾分鐘前還平靜的表情。

「好了，今天真是漫長。我要去沖個澡。」

Dorothy淺笑著點頭。

「多出來的坐墊呢？我可以趁這段時間在這裡安頓下來。」

「不用擔心。」Jill用手臂環抱她。「別麻煩了，妳可以跟我睡。」

即使沒看見她的臉，Jill仍可以感受到女孩的雀躍。Dorothy沒入懷抱，回擁她，臉頰靠至Jill肩膀。她們站起來後才放開對方。

「要是妳想要人陪洗就跟我說一聲。」

「不要太超過好嗎。」

 

幾分鐘後Jill用浴巾擦乾身體，換上一件薄針織衫和睡褲，睡褲上有和馬克杯一樣的可愛機器人。她看見Dorothy縮在床上翻她的一本老漫畫。當Jill映入她眼簾，她一臉驚奇。

「幹嘛？怎麼了？」Jill低頭跟隨她的視線看往自己。

「妳看起來完全不一樣！我從來沒看過妳把頭髮放下來的樣子。」

「噢？是嗎？」她轉頭看往房間一隅的鏡子。她沒有想過這件事，不過她還真沒有出門不綁雙馬尾過，至少沒有到好幾個月。「我想妳只是看見我平常的樣子。」

Dorothy咧開嘴笑，放下漫畫，掀開被子，示意Jill加入她。Jill給了她一個不解的神情。

「我借了妳的衣服穿，希望妳不在意。」Dorothy正穿著BTC的T恤和一件不成體統的短褲，Jill早就不記得她有這件短褲了。「如果妳在意的話，我隨時都可以脫下來。」

Jill搖搖頭。「不用到那麼下流，謝謝。」再爬上床到她旁邊。被單很冰，Dorothy的體溫不夠暖她的床。也許是床單的冰冷，也許是她自己在緊張，總之Jill開始發起抖來。她來得及躺好以前，Dorothy便鑽進她手臂，牢牢固定於她軀幹。

她翻身因此Dorothy躺在了她的正上方，頭靠至她胸口。她們動來動去調整姿勢，最後舒服的躺著。床鋪逐漸變得溫暖，於是Jill停止發抖。Dorothy輕哼著，時不時摟緊Jill，偶爾抬頭用水汪汪的眼睛好奇的盯著她，同時附帶甜甜的笑容。

「妳知道．．．」Jill開口。「我從來沒有和Lilim這麼親密過。我沒料想到妳們會這麼．．．」Dorothy伸長脖子看Jill，微笑的樣子像是貓。

「這麼怎樣？」

「好抱？我猜。柔軟？我不知道。」

「妳真可愛honey。」Dorothy起身跨坐在瞬間感到害臊的Jill。她充滿愛意的垂眼看她。「我想我也能這麼對妳說。」

「對我說？為什麼？」

「當妳人在吧檯後和客人說話時，妳身上包覆了一層外殼。很難想像失去防護罩的妳。」

「人們總是這麼說。」

「但妳應該明白為什麼，對吧？」

「對。我不知道．．．」Jill嘆氣。「可能這有點脫離我的舒適圈了。或是說已經脫離了，最近開始的。」

「那麼，我們可以慢慢來。」聽見Dorothy的話，Jill閉上眼虛弱的笑了。

「謝啦。真的，妳能這麼說真好。」

「小事一樁，honey。」她翻了個跟斗。「所以，妳從來沒有跟Lilim親近過？」

「沒有．．．」Jill看似迷失在思緒裡一陣子。「我在Valhalla服務過不少位，但那些都只是顧客─酒保關係。老實說，我想妳是第一位Lilim我．．．摸過的？我想就是這樣吧。」

Dorothy偏過頭。

「所以，妳是認為我們全都是鉻製，會嗡嗡作響的馬達嗎？」

「不是！嗯，好吧，可能吧。說實話我不知道我是在預期什麼。」Jill看起來很無助。「抱歉。」  
「那麼，妳得到了一個能滿足妳好奇心的稀有機會。」Dorothy向前傾，溫柔的拉起Jill雙手，引導它們放至上衣底下的纖細腰部。

「這裡。」她說。

「只有這裡？」Jill慌亂的詢問。

「嗯，哪裡都可以。」Dorothy約略比了比自己。「但妳覺得哪裡自在就哪裡吧。這裡是適合起頭的部位。」她邊說邊湊近，再次用手臂環抱Jill。過了一陣子，Jill抽開手去把棉被拉起來蓋住她們頸部，接著又遲疑的回歸，笨拙的伸進衣料內，停留在Dorothy的人造肌膚。

一個小時後她們依然醒著，困倦的依偎彼此。Jill抓緊了當大湯匙的稀有機會，說她從來沒有和比她小隻的人在一起過。

她們一起躺著，Dorothy的背貼住Jill，被子蓋至她們的頸子，抵抗無熱源公寓內的寒意。Jill的一隻手抱著Dorothy，覆在她右胸上。Dorothy摟著她的另一隻手，像在抱動物娃娃。Lilim的頭緊緊抵著她臉頰，除了Jill平緩的呼吸聲以外，唯一的聲音是外頭規律的雨。

她們的對話漸漸的減少和不連貫，等Fore進被窩蜷縮在Jill背部之後，她步入睡眠。

 

灰色的陽光鑽進Jill窗簾，逼她從昏沉的睡夢醒來。她眨眼，翻身，心不在焉的想要清醒。她失敗了。這稀鬆平常，Jill記不起她上一次在中午以前起床是什麼時候了。她闔上眼，臉埋入枕頭。是的，她一貫的星期三早晨。

一貫不包含食物香味。Jill豁然開朗。Dorothy還在嗎？她已經離開了嗎？她開始拖著身子要起來，但有個重量撞上她的背，一個小小的，開朗的機器重量。

「妳醒了！」Lilim尖銳的聲線對這個時間而言太過大聲了。Jill再次嘗試要起身，但Dorothy壓住她所以沒有成功。她放棄了，倒回去，臉埋進枕頭。Dorothy的手臂攬住Jill，把她困在凌亂的被單和人造軀幹裡。

「哼嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。」Jill說。

「我有做早餐要給妳吃！」Dorothy說。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。」Jill回應。

 

Dorothy終於回去弄早餐，而Jill努力拖自己下床到坐墊上。她於日光中眨著眼，她看著Dorothy手忙腳亂的用著爐子上的鬆餅，她仍穿著Jill的上衣和短褲。她發現自己在欣賞那位Lilim的腿。腿型美好，看起來幾乎是人類的腿，該是膝蓋的地方卻有著奇異的機械關節。

當Dorothy端著鬆餅轉身時，Jill心虛的瞥向窗戶。

「好了！希望有好吃，因為我沒有要吃。」

「妳沒有要吃？」

「沒，我昨天吃了。我的器官運作很慢，花很多時間在代謝上。總之我身上的科技說我吃太多了。」

「嗯。」Jill接下刀叉，瞬間狼吞虎嚥的吃起那疊鬆餅。鬆餅明顯不是新鮮現做的，鬆餅混合料鐵定是在櫃子裡放好幾個月了。食物那麼貴，人們習慣囤積一堆不容易壞的東西。

Dorothy坐到Jill旁邊，Fore爬上她的腿。  
「好吃嗎？」

「好，很好吃。」

「我能咬一口嗎？」

Jill叉了好大一口鬆餅，把叉子舉到Dorothy面前，Dorothy張口吃下。她含著叉子若有所思的咀嚼著，整段時間眼神直勾勾的瞧著人。Jill挑起一邊眉毛，嘴角上揚。

「 _真的_ 很讚。」Dorothy說。「我讚到 _爆_ 。」

「同意。做早餐有含在過夜套組裡嗎？」

「沒有！這是給妳的特別服務。」

Jill瞄了瞄時鐘。

「十點了，妳不用去其他地方嗎？把妳留這在這裡讓我有點過意不去。」

「說什麼傻話。妳睡得挺熟的，所以我把這裡當自己家了。」

「真的？妳沒有睡著？」

「我有充電了。進入省電模式一下子。但我並不是真的需要睡眠。那不是Lilim的屬性。」

「不然妳最後都在幹嘛？」Dorothy咧嘴而笑。

「大多時候都在蹭蹭抱抱！妳真的睡得好熟，妳知道的。」Jill點頭。

「就這樣？」

「當然啊！這就是我來的目的。」

Jill突然很內疚。雖然感覺挺好，但這都是因為Dana付錢叫Dorothy陪她一晚的。Jill只是她們代辦清單上的其中一項，某樣壞掉，需要人照料修理的東西。

「嗯。」Dorothy把Fore放到桌上再站起來拉筋。「妳順便提醒了我，我確實需要趕快出門。晚上工作以前，我還有幾件事情得辦。謝謝妳借我衣服！」

Jill舉起手時Dorothy上衣正好脫到一半。

「請在房間脫。」

「好～～～吧。」

她吃完鬆餅後把盤子丟進水槽，從廚房檢視她的公寓。這是幾個月以來她看過最乾淨，明亮的樣子。早些時候的成果，她想。無論如何，事情看起來並不會那麼黯淡無光了。

穿著平常制服的Dorothy從Jill房間走出來。

「好了！我要走囉，honey。我有留名片在妳的床頭櫃。假如妳需要什麼就打給我。」Jill接近她，彎腰給她最後一次的擁抱。Dorothy殷切的踮起腳迎合，緊緊抱住她。幾秒後Jill放開她，Dorothy好奇的抬頭看她。

「那麼我們Valhalla見？」Jill終於開口。

「好！我會去的。Ciao（義文的再見）！」語畢，Dorothy轉身離開公寓，又轉身向她最後一次招手。

公寓再度變得空曠，Jill前往陽臺，點燃今天的第一支菸。早晨的陽光讓城市閃閃發亮，曝光了永遠明亮的霓虹招牌。也許事情沒有那麼慘澹。也許，只是也許，有什麼好事會在這種情況下發生。

 

Jill晃進Valhalla時已經晚了。Gillian在吧檯後頭輸入一卡車的資訊進入他的調酒終端機。Jill一面刷過她的ID卡一面問候他，同時她自己的機臺開機了。

「午安。」她打著招呼。

「啊，嘿。妳感覺如何？」他沒有從終端機上分心。

「Lilim很軟，Gil，也很溫暖。」

「再說一次？」他抬眼看Jill，皺著眉頭。

「就這樣。完整心得。」

「．．．好。」她見他在思考，決定不要繼續說下去。「那，從『臭氣屎堆』到只有『悲從中來』的程度，妳現在是哪一個？」他轉而詢問。

Jill嘆氣，拖曳著她面前螢幕上的一些化學控制儀器。

「嗯。一坨悲從中來的臭氣屎堆。我還是痛恨自己。我還是難過得要死，但．．．該怎麼說．．．那股噪音消失了。這樣說得通嗎？」

「應該。大概。」Gillian回頭去弄他的終端機。

Dana從她的辦公室探出頭，當她看見Jill時笑得合不攏嘴，漫步到吧檯那裡。

「那麼，昨晚如何呀？」Jill閃過一絲害臊的微笑。

「我得承認，很舒服。我不敢相信妳付錢讓Dorothy那麼做。」Dana做出一個開槍的動作。

「如果妳覺得那是付錢的話。」

「嗯？」

「我打給Dorothy告訴她妳怎麼了，她真的很擔心。她結巴了一秒說她整晚有工作，不能就這樣平白推掉工作。我問她多少錢，然後她說『夠付我手上這瓶汽水就好了』。」

Jill沒有回應。她只是盯著眼前的介面，雙手放在身體兩側。

「妳怎麼聯絡她的？」Gillian插嘴。Dana笑著聳肩。

「我自有．．．門路。反正，Jill，要是妳想要休息兩次，喝東西，或抱抱的話．．．告知我一下，聽到了嗎？」

「謝啦。」

Gillian贊同的點頭。

「我也給妳一樣的建議，但我猜我的擁抱是妳最不想要的東西。但假如妳需要酒保，告訴我。」Jill點頭，表情堅定。

「聽起來不錯。總之，我們還有工作要做。」Jill從吧檯底下拿出圍裙緊繫在腰上之後，她對著空無一人的酒吧低聲說出她的名言。

「來調酒改變人生囉。」

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，大家好，我是譯者，很感謝您讀到這邊。  
> 如果喜歡這個作品，請務必去[原文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766781)那裡點下Kudos給原作者支持喔。  
> 之後的續集一樣有翻譯，龜速進行中。
> 
> 那我們下次見。


End file.
